


In the light of the Christmas tree

by sippingonstardust



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: And Blue is a goddess as usual, Cuddling that turns into sex, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Future fic??, Gansey's a good boyfriend, Hopefully you will too, I imagine this is a lot later on in their relationship, Like next to none, PWP, Small mentions of christmas, Smut, Their kind of ooc, Vaginal Fingering, basically fluff, but i like it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonstardust/pseuds/sippingonstardust
Summary: She’s warm and sleepy and he loves this. Loves having her in his arms like this. One of his hands is warm against Blue’s thigh, the other holding hers, their fingers intertwined. He presses soft kisses into her neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim on these character, Maggie Stiefvater does. Feel free to hmu on tumblr @sippingonstardust

Blue lay in his arms on the couch. Back to his chest, eyes drooping as some Christmas song she knew by heart droned in the background.

The Christmas tree they had both put up the previous day basks the room in soft gold light. She’s warm and sleepy and he loves this. Loves having her in his arms like this. One of his hands is warm against Blue’s thigh, the other holding hers, their fingers intertwined. He presses soft kisses into her neck.

The frame of his glasses is cool against her skin, even though it digs into it a little. Blue reaches back to tangle one of her hands in his hair. He moves his hand on her thigh back and forth, his touch feather light.

"Gansey" she sighs.

"Mhmm" he says as his hand slides to the waistband of her panties. His fingers tapping lightly along her hipbones as he continues to kiss her neck.

"Richard Campbell Gansey the third , don't work me up if you don't intend to get me off."

"Who says I don't have any intentions of getting you off? I'm just taking my time, is all." He laughs against the shell of her ear, his breath is warm and tickles Blue’s skin. She gasps as he nibbles on her earlobe, his hand that was entangled in hers reaching to rub small circles down her pelvis.

Gansey leans his body forward to access her better and she moves with him. He tugs on the hem of her oversized t-shirt and pulls it over her head. The sensation of his warm skin against hers gives Blue goose bumps.

He continues his kisses down the blades of her shoulders as she places her hands on his muscular thighs on either side of her waist. Blue can feel that they're tense, as though he has to restrain himself.

He urges her once more to lay back against him, a finger circlesll her nipple and another finally rubbing her clit through a pair of cotton panties that he has not yet removed.

"Want me to finger you like this? Right here?" He asks, his voice is strained and hoarse, she can feel the hard, warm line of his dick against her ass. Blue’s glad that they’ve found themselves at this stage in a relationship, where they can maintain a shared dominance of their sex lives. She shivers at his words, nails digging into his thighs.

"Yes, yes, yes please" she pleads as he pulls her underwear to the side, his thumb rubbing slow teasing circles on her clit while another finger enters her.  
Blue’s body falls slack and she reaches back to tug on his hair once more. Her other hand digging into his wrist.

Its been a while since they’ve done this, with all the road tripping and travelling they do its hard to find the time. But things like this, him holding her pliant body in his arms, taking Blue apart with his fingers, his cock throbbing every time her hips jerk as she moves against him...yes this, makes it all worth it.

By the time he slides two more fingers in, they've built a rhythm, rocking her hips as he overcomes her body with sensation. Gansey pulls her body back against his, grinding his erection into Blue’s ass. She arches her back and moans, loudly and uncaringly as her orgasm hits her; a build up of pleasure that warms her entire body.

Sweat slides down her spine as Blue struggles to gain her breath once more. She turns taking Gansey's cock out of his expensive rich-boy boxers and into her safe, capable hands. Its already leaking pre-cum and she bends her head to lick it off the tip.

He moans and swears a sharp "Fuck" followed by her name. She keeps a firm grip on him and moves her hand up and down the shaft. She presses soft kisses and licks the bits of velvety skin that her hands don’t quite cover. Gansey sobs her name as he cums. Blue places her mouth back around the tip and swallows, just to torture him slightly. She keeps him in her mouth until he's spent and over-sensitive.

Blue can feel the spit dribble out of her mouth as she releases him but he still pulls her in for a long, sweet kiss.

She settles once more, her chest against his, skin to skin with the warm light of the Christmas tree adding a golden light to the gold feelings they both carry.

"We can't sleep here" she whispers to him, eyes already sliding shut once more.

"I know gorgeous" he says, but she already knows neither of them are moving. So Blue snuggles into him and succumbs to the beckoning call of sleep. 


End file.
